elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Elmo
Min becomes "The Queen Of Make-Believe" and Michael, Shawn, and Tina are the castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur"), later making him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Tina's pretend tea party. When Michael finds some boxes, Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help the kids bring the robot to life. As the kids struggle to find a head for the robot, Barney asks Michael to recite the "Anything String" poem, which shows that even simple things can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, but as soon as Elmo puts it on, the Robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, Michael reveals that it was him inside the robot. While the rain still pours, Michael comes up with the idea of putting on a parade to make the rain stop. This plan works, and soon the sky is clear once more. The kids imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Abby and her friend Marcella are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Cody believes 's "kids stuff." At the farm house, Cody takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Cody plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Abby and Marcella went to have fun on the farm and Cody steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Abby and Cody's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Cody finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to , the Local Bird Lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a pursuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Miss Gaur then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with X-P0 sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. 24 Sesame Street Songs #The More We Get Together #We Circus You 3.Love Elmo 4.Jungle Adventure 5.The Animal Parade 6.Do Welcome Chase is on 7.We Honeycomb You 8.We Welcome You 9.The Sesame Street Muppet Cab 10.Baby Bears' Imagine 11.The Sesame Place Rock Around The Block Parade 12.Ladybug Picnic 13.Are You Sleepy? 14.I Am A Ladybird 15.Count the Cards with Count von Count 16.I Am A Metrobird 17.I Am A Secretary Bird 18.The Parade Song 19.C is for Cookie 20.I Love Trash 21.Everyone is Special 22.BINGO (song) 23.Hi! I'm Bird! (song) 24.The More We Get Together (reprise) Sesame Street Cast Elmo Chez Snobbe Cookie monster Big Bird Baby Bear Grover Zoe Homer Honker Min Local Bird Lady Local Bird Lady 2 Local Bird Lady 3 Michael Shawn Tina Persuit Twinken X-P0 Stanley Maitre Micro Mecha Manger Mighty Micro Walker Honeycomb Oscar the Grouch Thai Bell Robot Juggler CollectorCategory:Sesame Street